1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a fixing device for an optical film of the liquid crystal module.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Optical films of liquid crystal modules have converted light sources to become uniform surface light source. With the trend toward narrower sidewalls, positioning of the optical film has become more and more difficult. The optical film may be bent due to inappropriate positioning. In addition, the optical film may exhibit undesirable wrinkles during reliable testing processes.
Currently, the fixing device for assembling the optical film on the sidewalls of a back plate includes adhesive tapes and positioning pillars. As shown in FIG. 1, one end of the adhesive tape 40 connects between an edge of the optical film 30 and the sidewall of the back plate 10. The connecting structure is not feasible due to the above fixing method. The optical film 30 may be bent due to thermal expansion and contraction. In addition, the adhesive tape 40 may be fall off due to environment changes after a period of time. As shown in FIG. 2, the positioning pillar 50 is arranged on the back plate 10 by increasing components and configuring the structure. A through hole is arranged on the edge of the optical film 30 such that the positioning pillar 50 may engage with the through hole. The fixing method may deform the optical film 30, and the back plate may have to be narrower due to the assembly space of the back plate.